plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wannabe Hero
225px |strength = 6 |health = 1 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |flavor text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play and has 6 /1 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability adds the amount of health the zombie hero has onto his health when he is played. Origins His name is a combination of "wannabe" and "hero," referring to him resembling (due to visibly being a fan of) . Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Frenzy' *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies With If Wannabe Hero is played when you have lots of health, he potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie in terms of health. But if he is played in the exact opposite situation, he is not worth the 7 brains. Thus, keeping your health high is the most crucial thing to do if you are to use him well. While all heroes that can normally play Wannabe Hero have healing cards (every Hearty hero has access to Medic at the very least), these are better treated as insurance, and you should attempt to negate as many attacks as possible before you get to play him instead. Control decks and swarm decks are ideal, as they are able to easily neutralize/block plants so that they don't get to hit you. , Gargologist, Planetary Gladiator, and shielding cards help too. The Smash can easily use Wannabe Hero to his full potential, as he has access to Nurse Gargantuar, Nibble, and Heroic Health, which are three efficient healing cards. Wannabe hero does not have any tribe synergy, however, as he already has the frenzy trait. But his high stats are good enough to make a big difference. Rustbolt can use Wizard Gargantuar to give Wannabe Hero Bullseye, allowing him to smash through plants that block his way and land 6 damage on his opponent without worrying about the Super-Block Meter charging up. He is also able to make more brains, allowing him to play Wannabe Hero even earlier. You can also take advantage of his ability by playing him while Pecanolith is on the field. If Wannabe Hero gets enough health, he will deal massive damage and mow down plants easily due to his frenzy trait. Against This is a really difficult zombie to deal with, especially if he is played when your opponent has lots of health. The best way to counter Wannabe Hero is to deplete your opponent's health to the point where it just isn't worth playing him. If Wannabe Hero is played and gets a lot of health, he is best dealt with instant-kill cards, such as , , Shamrocket, and Winter Squash. As or , you can also opt to transform Wannabe Hero into something weaker using Transmogrify or , albeit limited. Or, you can Bounce Wannabe Hero and damage your opponent as much as possible, weakening Wannabe Hero when he is replayed. Unfortunately, Captain Combustible has access to none of the above, so depleting your opponent's health swiftly is the best course of action if you are playing as him. Destroying Wannabe Hero via combat is not an easy task since Wannabe Hero hits hard and is extremely bulky, but it is the only option if you cannot instantly destroy or transform him. Using high offense or high defense would be the best tactic; high offense utilizes plants with high strength (whether they are glass cannons or well-rounded), such as Super-Phat Beets and Mushroom Ringleader. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants like Soul Patch and to have them tank the damage and wear down Wannabe Hero at the same time. While a defensive setup is less effective at handling Wannabe Hero since he can destroy all unboosted plants in two attacks, it can be somewhat merged with an offensive setup. You can Freeze or weaken Wannabe Hero too, making the process somewhat easier. Pecanolith's ability will backfire on you if there is a Wannabe Hero with 7 or more health on the field, as he will hit harder than when Pecanolith wasn't on the field. Thus, it may be wise to hold off on playing it if you are against a deck that is fit to support Wannabe Hero. If Wannabe Hero is played when Pecanolith is already on the field, however, the best strategy would be to play your bulkiest plants there to take him out as fast as you can; since plants in a Pecanolith deck hit very hard with Pecanolith's ability, Wannabe Hero will not hit as hard if your plants did a lot of damage before he attacks. Gallery Trivia *His description and overall appearance reference Super Brainz, specifically the one in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 rather than this game. **He even appeared on Super Brainz' ally pack despite the aforementioned fact before being replaced by on an update. **Ironically, he cannot normally be played by Super Brainz, due to him being in the Hearty class, while Super Brainz is a / hero and can only play him with the use of triplication. *He is the only legendary zombie that appears in the Multiplayer menu. *Not accounting his ability of boosting, he has the lowest base health out of any Gargantuar zombie in the game. **But when accounting the full potential of his ability, he is the toughest fighter with 21 health. *He and Soul Patch are currently the only cards to make a legendary shine effect on themselves whenever they attack. *Unlike in his description, Wannabe Hero holds a book instead of a binder. However, it could mean that he owns an unseen binder. Category:Frenzy cards Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies